


十八摸 （温若寒/金光善）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: ChineseCartoon
Genre: M/M, 温若寒 - Freeform, 金光善 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 看名字就知道这是篇什么玩意儿了吧？





	十八摸 （温若寒/金光善）

1\. PWP，一发完。我不知道有没有这对儿野男人的同好，但就冲动漫里金光善那副男狐狸精的妩媚嘴脸，不搞他一发，觉得不合适。  
2\. 看名字就知道这是一篇什么玩意儿了吼？该避雷就避雷啊旁友们。  
3\. 十八岁以下请自觉退出，勿谓言之不预。

 

岐山温氏，不夜仙都。  
名曰不夜，却并非若传言一般无时不刻红日高悬，倒也有那月朗清辉万籁俱寂的辰光。  
一切只看温宗主的心情——在这一座宛若城池的不夜仙都之内，温大宗主想要天亮便是天亮，想要天黑天不敢不黑，风霜雨雪，亦是不在话下。  
很难说他到底是一个人，还是一尊神。便是那满天神佛，也不过如此了——  
每一个人都匍匐在地，恭顺卑微若他脚底泥。

可是近日，不知为何，连温若寒都有些筋骨疏懒，神思倦怠。偏生那温晁毫无眼色，成日阶总带着那小骚货到处晃悠。温若寒每每见之，总厌其粗鄙，一时间更觉得浊气上涌，愈发烦闷。  
不夜仙都便一连红日高悬了七八日。  
温若寒并非沉迷女色之人，因自视为人间神祗，于此事上颇有些腔调。实在不知何以生出这等货色，活生生现在人眼里。幸而这不是什么大事，况且仙门百家如何物议如沸，他温若寒也不曾在意，更遑论介怀。  
只是温晁这小子，喜好粗鄙不说，较之温旭无甚魄力，着实不堪大用。这不挑不拣更兼外强中干的下流样子，倒让温若寒想起一个人来。  
可就连那人，也生得比温晁这厮，体面多了。  
思及此，温若寒眼角眉梢竟蓦地升起几丝玩味笑意。  
“你。”温若寒抬手，对着一排侍立在廊下的门生客卿随意一指，“去兰陵，请金宗主过府一叙，即刻就来。”

温氏来使到达金麟台时，金光善正搂着个新宠的姬妾饮酒作乐，只差片刻便要白日宣淫。温氏这来意不明的一请，他着实有些不耐烦，面上却半点都不带出，只吩咐掌事的在大厅内好生迎着，自己去略正衣冠，即刻便去会客。  
温氏来使在厅内闲坐半柱香后，只听得一阵脚步声，金光善笑容满面地出来了。那来使原是被温若寒随意一指便派了差事，此前并未见过这位颇有些荒唐名声的金大宗主。今日初见，他心中竟是一声喝彩——这金宗主在我们宗主眼中虽是个草包，可这模样着实生得极好，尤其一双眼睛，可谓是美目盼兮，不笑也含三分情——花团锦簇的金星雪浪之中，他折扇轻摇，信步而来，所经之处，香气四溢，观之何尝不是位谪仙一般的人物？怪道来，总听说世家之中多少守身如玉的名媛仙姬都被他摸上了手——在这等盛姿之下，若论及此人种种荒唐行径，复又觉得暴殄天物，可惜了这副好皮囊。

“金宗主，我家宗主有要事相商，特遣在下来此，请金宗主过府一叙，还望金宗主务必赏光。”来使说明来意，不知为何，金光善眼角眉梢这盈盈笑意，让他有些恍惚，却也不敢冒犯。  
在那岐山不夜仙都之中，温若寒可以说金光善是个草包说一百遍——他若是高了兴，大可以说皇帝老儿都是草包。此等豪言壮语，谁也不敢反驳，却也知道自己绝不能模仿。  
因为，那是温若寒。  
要说这兰陵金氏，到底还是世人眼中最最尊贵的四个字，轻易怠慢不得。来使心中也是打着鼓：这毫无诚意的强行相邀，若是金光善当面驳了他，他虽免不了要再力争一番，却也是无可奈何，总不能在金麟台上直接绑了金光善去见温若寒——只是温若寒那性子，这趟若是请不走金光善，他回去不夜天城，怕是难逃严惩。

“温宗主相邀，金某自是欢喜。只是不知是何要事？”金光善的声音里倒未见得多少骄矜，反倒亲切得紧。  
来使心中虽有小小算盘打得山响，此刻也是滴水不漏：“金宗主，在下实在不便此刻细说，的的确确是极要紧的大事，否则在下也着实不敢妄求金宗主今日便与我同回岐山。”  
咬一咬牙，心里打鼓也没用，不如直接说了吧。  
“这可实在有些为难呀……”金光善轻声叹息，一脸有苦难言的样子，这一叹竟让那来使心头一软。  
虽说温若寒相邀，无论如何不可不去，但听闻立时三刻便要走，金光善显然惊了一下，然而也就是眼底迅速闪过的一丝讶异罢了。

“金光善！”  
大厅之外忽然响起一声呵斥，声线悦耳却是中气十足，如同一声响雷，直接炸在耳边。  
厅内众人皆是一震，目光一齐投向声源。来使更是格外讶异，不知这金麟台上，谁人敢对家主直呼其名。拿眼一扫厅内，却又十分怪异——除了被吓了一跳之外，金家家仆们似乎对此习以为常，并未见得讶异之色。

须臾之间，答案揭晓——映入众人眼帘的是一袭极为华美贵重的金星雪浪袍，那牡丹花的花样繁复，又栩栩如生，随着动作，似乎要在衣袂之上恣意盛放，与金光善那一身金贵底色，遥相呼应。  
华服之下，是一位气度雍容姿容绝佳的妇人，看不出年岁，只觉得极美。若论相貌，与金光善倒是颇为般配。只是这美妇此刻柳眉倒竖杏眼圆睁，正一脸怒容逼视着金光善。  
虽有几位岐山温氏族人在场，那美妇却并未分多一眼给他们，只对着金光善一脸冷笑：“好啊，金大宗主如今真是越发精进了！那姑苏蓝氏是桃李满天下，金大宗主想来是不甘于人后，也是漫天撒网，疏而不漏！真不愧为仙门名士。”  
一语既出，金光善面色便随之难看了几分。  
即使温氏的人听不懂这话里话外的关窍，金氏众人对这一脑门子官司却是门儿清，此刻皆是低头不语，心照不宣。何况，金大宗主的风流韵事向来是玄门之中茶余饭后的重要谈资——当日金子轩金大公子十六岁生辰，金麟台上一派流光溢彩衣香鬓影，何等风光，何等奢靡——然而这场盛会之后，真正让人回味悠长的，并不是什么山珍海味琼浆玉液，而是……  
而是金大宗主不知何时在外头与一娼妓所生的一个儿子，竟好死不死，在这一日，踏上金麟台，想登门入室。  
据说金宗主一张俊脸当时就变了颜色，金夫人更是立刻拂袖而去。  
此事沸沸扬扬，玄门之中何人不知，何人不晓？  
看今日这情形，温氏众人心知肚明——这美貌妇人自然是金夫人，而这金宗主，怕是又有什么把柄落在了夫人手里罢。

金光善大庭广众之下被内人如此一顿抢白，面上难堪，却也不恼，若此刻恼了，场面更难看。  
“谢……”他吸一口气，缓缓开口，“谢夫人谬赞。”  
此言一出，不但岐山温氏之人，连同见惯了金光善种种行事的金家人，也是一阵绝倒——  
咱们这宗主，当真是一条好汉，能屈能伸！  
金夫人也万没想到是这么个场面，正没着落，只听得金光善赶紧接着说——  
“夫人，岐山温宗主有要事相商，特遣来使，为夫今日便要前往不夜仙都。家中一切，有劳夫人。”

看了半晌，温氏来使这才品出味儿来——  
敢情这金光善，是怕极了他老婆呀。  
几乎顺利得有些可笑的，温氏来使轻轻松松便请了金光善，回不夜仙都，交了差。  
为着温若寒一句话，他忙活一整天，到现在才讶异抬头——晴空日照了七八日有余的不夜仙都，此刻竟是一派远山斜阳，倦鸟归巢。

金光善此人，面皮真正厚实，即使在自己的金麟台上被众人目睹了一场惧内之态，来到不夜天城，他照样谈笑风生品茗饮酒，全当之前无事发生。  
温若寒倒不知个中曲折，只是眼见着金光善如此听话，呼之即来，他心情甚好。晚膳时分，更是一反常态，对着金光善频频举杯——  
“金宗主，满饮此杯！”  
金光善在金麟台上原本已是喝了个微醺，虽然被金夫人一吓醒了酒，但来了这不夜仙都，虽然早知温若寒与他之间何来“要事相商”，可他也知道自己今晚是断然回不去兰陵了，回不去也好，清净一刻是一刻——心头一松，先前的酒意又上来了些。  
他脸上挂着笑意，修长匀停的手指握住琉璃夜光杯，一抬手，一杯烈酒，立时三刻便喝了个干干净净：“温宗主盛情相邀，金某实在感动……”  
“金宗主不必客气，今日相邀，实有一事。”温若寒出言打断了金光善语带奉承的车轱辘话，“近日暑热，我心内燥火，时而辗转难眠，久了难免神思倦怠，如此一来，岂不误事？听闻金麟台上清凉入骨，想必金宗主于消暑之道定然颇有建树，还望赐教一二。”  
如此一通莫名其妙前言不搭后语的废话，金光善竟听得十分入神，频频点头，甚至都不像是装的了——  
“天干物燥，暑气日盛，于旁人而言自是干柴烈火难以忍受，我金麟台的消暑之道不过比旁人多用些冰罢了。然世间最盛之日，莫过于温宗主，又何来暑热相侵之说呢？温宗主玩笑，玩笑了呀……”一句废话，用什么接最适合？  
——自然是另一句废话。  
金光善此刻微醺，笑意越来越深，难得他做惯场面，竟是一脸温和却不带半点谄媚，笑得一点不恶心人。  
温若寒几乎有点喜欢这个人了。如今世道这样坏，不恶心人的谄媚已足够让人舒坦。温若寒轻轻呼出一口气，不知不觉间，窗外早已是斜阳换了月光。  
金光善大热天的跑这一趟，只为听句废话答句废话，恭顺之意已是足够。温若寒虽是为着立威，到底点到为止。

酒足饭饱之后，两人又对弈一局。金光善终于酒劲上头，但觉头重脚轻，悄悄运化些灵力才将身子勉强稳住，握棋子的手才不至于颤抖。  
至于输赢？何足挂齿。  
这一切都落在温若寒眼里，他但笑不语。  
不多时，窗外已是月过中天。  
温若寒起身，邀金光善同去密室，说是有一上古名器，要与金光善一同赏玩。  
金光善正觉得胸闷气短昏昏欲睡，闻言不疑有他，欣然前往。  
疑也没用，敢不去吗。

谁知，一路清辉九曲回廊，二人竟施施然停在了温若寒的寝殿门前。  
夜风吹散了些酒意，金光善心下终于有些踌躇：虽然世间大多数密室都在主人的卧房之内，但两个大男人，大半夜进卧房……你侬我侬的，是要作甚？  
虽从未听闻温若寒有那龙阳断袖之癖，此刻金光善还是难免心有戚戚。  
请金光善先行入内之后，温若寒面色如常，一抬脚也进了寝殿，并未关门。金光善略略放心了些。一时之间又觉得自己可笑：前怕狼后怕虎，几时变得这般胆小起来？

与金光善的柔美不同，温若寒其人，生得剑眉星目，俊美庄严。无论皮相还是气度，皆是一股王霸之气。他身量极高，颇为魁梧，便是天生神力的清河聂氏大少爷，与温若寒一比也就是个孩子。金光善也算是挺拔如松，却觉得自己比温若寒足足小了一大圈儿。  
“金宗主，请。”温若寒向着内室，对金光善一抬手。  
金光善迟疑一下，暗暗运了些灵力在掌中，笑眯眯进去了。

温若寒人如其名，冷冽得刻薄。他的内室之中一应皆是些必备之物，其外并无奢靡夸张之饰，只有淡淡龙涎香气萦绕，香气似与旁的龙涎香略有不同。  
或许温若寒已不屑于用身外之物来彰显自己。  
金光善却在心中暗暗喝彩——他自己虽是个铺张惯了的，心底却十分欣赏古朴悠远之气韵。当日子轩在云深不知处求学之时，曾与云梦魏无羡生了不小的嫌隙，他与江氏宗主亲自前往云深不知处调解。姑苏蓝氏的百年仙府的确仙气飘飘，却也因着这拒人千里之外的仙气，并不十分合金光善的心意——他喜欢的是一种能让他感觉自己身在其中的气韵。  
想来十分可笑，此时此刻金光善竟在这不夜仙都温大宗主的寝殿之内，找到了那一丝心底的渴望。他想自嘲，却又情不自禁深吸了一口萦绕于鼻端的龙涎香。  
“金宗主，喜欢这里？”温若寒的声音忽然在极近之处响起，火热的气息喷在金光善耳后，金光善惊得一回头，只见温若寒站在自己身后，几乎要贴到自己的身上。  
他本能想要闪开，却被温若寒早一步一把拦腰扛起，三步两步便将他掼到了卧榻之上。

不知是因为龙涎香有异还是酒入愁肠，饶是圆滑机警如金光善，逢此巨变也是一阵慌神，迷迷瞪瞪间竟忘了自己掌中还有救命的一股灵力在握。  
温若寒心中也为自己突如其来的所作所为暗暗吃惊——怎会如此？  
——原本……并不打算如此。  
一不做，二不休。

温若寒上了卧榻，不顾金光善的挣扎，从背后将金光善一把抱在了怀里，旋即毫不在意般随手在虚空之中轻轻一拨，竟把金光善掌中灵力卸了个干干净净。金光善心中暗暗叫苦，他知道温若寒神功已成，却未曾想到此人修为竟已臻化境到如此地步。  
兰陵金氏的金星雪浪袍材质极佳，触感丝滑如少女的肌肤，然而温若寒此刻却对少女不不少女的不感兴趣，伸手一拉，便将那一身华美的家纹袍从金光善的身上脱了下来。  
象征着辉煌身份的金星雪浪袍须臾之间便被温若寒除下，金光善自是不会善罢甘休，可是温若寒手掌如青铜所造，一只手便将他一双劲瘦的腕子牢牢抓在手里，使他动弹不得。  
事已至此，金光善挂了大半日的笑脸，终于……挂不住了。

“温若寒！！！你怎敢如此待我！！！”

温若寒闻言，不动气也不觉好笑，甚至手上的动作也并未停下，眼见着金光善就快要与他坦诚相见了。  
金光善周身本就带着一股奇异香气，此刻在温若寒怀里又是骂又是扭，直把温若寒蹭出更大一肚子火。虽然流连花丛数十载，却从未想到过温若寒竟有这等癖好，便是有，寻常也不该摸到他金宗主的身上来……这里头必有出妖的地方……金光善的心中须臾之间已是转了千百个念头。  
正想着，温若寒那只极坏的手却忽然停在了金光善小腹之处，隔着一层轻软的布料顺着那轮廓轻轻抚摸了一把，金光善浑身一激灵，浑身都软了些，只一处斗志昂扬——  
“金宗主嘴上道德文章，身子却很是下流。”温若寒终于笑了起来。  
金光善这人，从来都是夜夜笙歌，片刻不肯消停。久而久之，他的身体已是形成惯性，每日一到夜间，便是情热难耐。往日，他在金麟台上坐拥娇妻美妾，左右逢源不亦乐乎，然而今日……不用看也知道，自己此刻已是昂然挺立。  
温若寒的手解开了金光善身上最后一层防卫，露出那一身雪白的肌肤，再将金光善的阳物托在手心里，细细端详。  
那根曾与世间万千女子共赴巫山的物事，生得确实挺美，粗细恰当，长度略长。掂一掂，挺有分量。不难想象，这物事再配以金光善的上等相貌与风流手段，女子们必然十分得趣。  
金光善从来都爱居高临下，加之女子总难免有些或真或假羞怯之态，他从未试过被人如此端详私密之处。  
“温宗主，士可杀不可辱。”金光善顿一顿，想藏住自己浓重的鼻音，“你若想取我性命，不必大费周章，取便是了。”  
虽然身体很诚实，可是金大宗主的面子嘛，那还是要绷的。

温若寒将手覆上去，握住了金光善，不紧不慢，不轻不重，上下撸动起来。  
也许是为了情趣罢，温若寒似乎运了些微灵力于掌中，与金光善方才被卸掉的阴狠之力不同，温若寒掌中只一股浑厚柔和之气，随着温若寒的动作，一股微凉却温暖的气流渐渐将床榻之上的二人包裹其中。  
“我几时说要取金宗主的性命了……”温若寒低头，靠近金光善的耳边，“你这么个娇滴滴的美人儿，我怎么舍得……”说完，他使坏似的，舔了舔金光善的耳垂。  
“娇滴滴的美人儿”——原是金光善惯用在别人身上的话，如今真是现世报了。他正欲发作，却被温若寒忽然一舔，弄得魂飞三界外，一阵又一阵酥麻的快感瞬间袭来，自尾椎处起，迅速在全身蔓延炸开，金光善深深吸了几口气，才勉强守住，没有一泻千里。  
“你……啊……”金光善终于忍不住，一声婉转呻吟更让这寝殿之内春情荡漾。  
温若寒很满意，他忽然松开了金光善被紧紧箍住的一双手腕，将自己的手腾出来，伸进了金光善散开的上衣之中。  
金光善的手刚刚重获自由，正琢磨着要不要趁温若寒此刻不备，给他来上一掌，却忽然忆起一件让他毛骨悚然的事情——温若寒的寝殿，大门敞开，自己刚才那声放肆呻吟，若是被人听见……甚或，如今这般不堪的样子若是被人撞见……  
那真是要了命了。  
若在平日，即便他金光善有朝一日有了断袖之癖，那必然也不会是被人搂在怀里任他搓扁揉圆的一方，如今这模样，断断不能让人看见！  
正有千万个念头，金光善忽感胸前失守，两点红樱被温若寒拿捏在手，一顿搓碾蹂躏。金光善刚刚元神归位，这一捏，捏得他差点儿又魂飞天外。他从未被人如此玩弄过，想一想是谁在玩弄他，再想一想也许谁正在看他被玩弄……着实，更添耻感，这感觉顺着血液漫游全身，身上每一处都随之敏感起来，他几乎要开口求温若寒了。  
可是……这个中滋味，怎得……这般受用……  
事已至此，金光善实在是提不起力气再去纠结，他两眼一闭，决定……去他妈的吧。

金光善面上的细微表情，无一不落在温若寒眼里，眼见着金光善眉目舒展，甚至不自觉地在他怀里侧过头，用脸颊在温若寒胸口微微蹭了一蹭，亲昵似。  
“看来金宗主很是受用。”金光善靠在温若寒胸前，听着温若寒低沉浑厚的嗓音在胸腔之中回荡，忽然再也藏不住压抑在心底里的恶趣味。  
你要把我当做女人用，我也不遑多让。  
“我说温宗主……平日里，平日里当真是看不出来呀……你，你这手上，还有比小娇娘还厉害的本事……”金光善喘息着，一把好嗓子此刻被压在喉咙里打转，却又忍不住口出恶言，一字一句落在温若寒的耳畔，实在是，风情万种。  
温若寒正想整治整治这话中带刺的大美人儿，却被怀中之人轻轻捉住了他那只手。金光善几乎可说是娇蛮地请温若寒暂且停下动作，然后，自己挺着腰，一下一下，在温若寒包裹着他的手心里，轻轻肏弄起来。  
“温宗主……”他阴鸷妖媚地笑起来，“你看如何？”  
温若寒深深望了金光善片刻，忽然聚起灵力于掌心，一时极寒一时又极热，金光善被这突如其来的温差一刺激，想要抽出，却被温若寒攥得更紧，撸得更密。金光善只觉自己身处冰火九重天之中，精关大开，喷射出来，旋即只觉腰上一软，再无半点气力，随着一阵极强的快感，他彻底倒在温若寒的怀里。

“你尽好匹红罗，只可惜尺头短了些。” * 温若寒抬眼，远远投向寝殿之中虚无的一角，目光之中的冷冽让一个不该存在的人觉得不寒而栗。而他的唇舌却停在金光善的耳边，难得的轻声慢气。  
金光善甫一释放，正在愣神，温若寒在他耳边轻言细语，他只觉浑身耳后发热，一身保养极好白皙柔滑的肌肤之上，如有千万只蚂蚁爬过，听得此言便只当温若寒调笑于他，未曾听懂那弦外之音。  
温若寒半辈子也难得说句与自己毫不不相干的真心话，看金光善眼色太过迷离，显然并未将自己的话放在心上，便优哉游哉，将粗粝却滑腻，尚沾染着白色浊液的手指抬起，让金光善自己看了看。  
“你倒是得了自在，温某此刻当真是心痒难耐啊……”他将金光善细白娇嫩的手掌放到了自己胯下奔腾之处，“金宗主，可愿赐教一二？”

金光善本来还在神游太虚，闻听此言，忽然低低笑了起来。莫说如今贵为富埒王侯的兰陵金氏家主，他少年时起，便已经是万人敬仰的天之骄子。出身显贵，灵力颇高，结丹极早，心高气傲。修仙之人，容颜不衰，结丹越早越是姿容鼎盛。金光善本就生得极美，此刻被温若寒玩得媚态百出，更是诱人。他回首对着温若寒，微微一笑，淡淡开口：“温宗主今日兴致如此好，我若不奉陪，岂不扫兴？”  
这回眸一笑几乎可算得娇媚，见多识广如温若寒者，也觉得心头一颤。  
不过，他颤早了——让他真正肝儿颤的，还在后面。

温若寒自认一世枭雄，胯下那物事当然也生得极为嚣张，先前囿于衣内多时如潜龙在渊，如今被金光善细白手指轻轻一摸，自是龙吟虎啸。  
金光善调匀了气息，便从温若寒怀里挣脱出来，直起上半身，一双玉臂将散乱的长发略一拨弄，放到一侧。几个动作之间，带出些毫不自知的妩媚娇妍。  
他含笑向温若寒抛个媚眼，忽然俯首，伏于温若寒胯下，毫不迟疑地张口，便将温若寒那血脉喷张的巨大阳物，缓缓吞入自己口中。  
这一系列动作来得顺滑无比，温若寒起心动念之间，忍不住舒爽得一声轻叹。

他白日里不过偶然想起金光善，一时兴起，便不太客气地请了他来。他虽有这个耍弄人的闲情逸致，却也没有太多空余时间，不过是打算将这金光善戏弄一番，便放他回去。虽说如今仙门之中无一人敢与岐山温氏抗衡，到底兰陵金氏富埒王侯，这金宗主虽是个绣花枕头，寻常倒也轻薄不得。  
谁知这一番戏弄之下，事情的走向就迷离了起来。

既来之，则安之。温若寒将一双手臂枕于脑后，且看金光善要怎地赐教。

这兰陵金氏本就是个富贵温柔乡，鼎盛煊赫之下，自然有那么些见不得人的好事，不然何以养出这位荒唐公子金光善？这等人，从小在风月场上做戏做惯了的，平日里人家伺候他，今日换了他伺候人，因着对方是温若寒，竟也不觉有何屈辱之处。  
金光善这一副皮囊生得妙极，再加上仙门之中一等一的身手，此刻情迷意乱，身段柔软更甚平日与温若寒虚与委蛇之时。可到底，他并不惯于龙阳之事——尽管搜肠刮肚地回忆着素日里女子伺候他时那一派手段，却实在是技不如人，一番吮吸舔弄，却总也拿捏不到那个让人头皮发麻的紧要之处。  
温若寒俯视身下人那期期艾艾的生涩样子，颇觉有趣。金光善这风月场上的老手，在他胯下也成了个临阵磨枪的雏儿。  
温若寒的手指抚上金光善的肩，指尖粗粝的茧在那细嫩的皮肤上轻轻滑动，慢慢向上，轻轻在他喉结滚动处摸了摸，奖赏般。毫无征兆地，温若寒的虎口悍然发力，紧紧掐住了金光善纤细的脖子。金光善被掐得满眼迷离，本能向后退，却发现自己的咽喉要害已经被牢牢箍在温若寒的掌中，如同自己的性命一般，被人拿捏在手。  
一股浓烈微凉的液体已经喷射在了金光善的口中。  
那突如其来的一下掐得金光善差点断气，他却几乎本能地，将温若寒射在他嘴里的白浊吞咽下去。  
温若寒在金光善口中猛烈抽插几下，便将阳具退了出来，离开唇舌的一瞬间，带出几滴白色浊液。与金光善不同，此物释放之后在口腔之中越发胀大了，此刻铃口处还挂着些许淋漓水光，更显生动。  
“金宗主，好手段。”温若寒这才将手上的劲头松开，手指用力拧了一拧金光善那张俊脸，“温某佩服。”

 

第二日，金宗主与温宗主把酒言欢，称兄道弟，直至午后，方才启程回了兰陵。  
金宗主还是那般游刃有余，温宗主威震四方也依然如故。  
一切如常。  
金氏随从发现宗主身上那金星雪浪袍，怎么看，也似比昨日来时……皱了些。

 

一日后。不夜仙都。  
温若寒难得闲情，将金光善不慎留在床榻之间的一串玉佩拿在手里把玩，玉佩甚是名贵，亦有灵气，平日里必是装饰于金星雪浪袍之上，趁得那人何等恣意？再想想此人在自己怀中婉转呻吟之态，不免嗤笑。  
金大宗主，是个美人儿呐。

 

“禀宗主，人带来了。”

温若寒住了绮念，抬眸，只见那清俊少年，盈盈立于廊下。  
月光清冷，细细碎碎，落在那少年单薄的身影之上，越发看不清面目。

“你可知罪。”

对于大多数玄门中人而言，哪怕只是“岐山温氏”四个字，就已经足够让人噤若寒蝉，光是听到便觉头顶一座大山压下，动弹不得。  
何况，是岐山温氏的宗主，温若寒。  
何况，他冷声问，你可知罪。  
——莫说寻常人早已吓得出了三魂散了七魄，便是温若寒的亲生儿子温旭温晁，若被温若寒如此一问，必然诚惶诚恐。  
那少年单薄清瘦的身子一阵颤抖，便向着温若寒，直挺挺跪下来。

“孟瑶知罪。”少年的声音低弱微颤，却无半点嗫嚅之态，似是并不畏死——“但凭宗主责罚。”

温若寒目光扫过眼前这个几乎可以被他用两根手指拎起来扔出去几丈远的小小少年，对方知错却不畏责罚的样子，让他分了一眼。

“从前倒没见你有这份胆魄，连我也敢算计。”温若寒的声音冷淡高远，却未见得格外震怒。  
或许世间之事已不值得他动怒。  
万物不过蝼蚁。  
想来，这便是以神的姿态睥睨众生罢。

越是如此，越是令人思之肝胆俱裂——千万只蝼蚁的死活，不过温若寒一念之间。  
何况一只。  
少年的心擂如战鼓，冷月清风之中，他汗流浃背。  
许久，许久。

温若寒终于将手中金光善所遗玉佩放下，不知不觉间，心中有了些别样滋味。  
“抬起头来。”

少年如蒙大赦，整了一整面上的表情，终于对着温若寒抬起了头——只见他一张小脸生得相当阴柔俊美，眼角眉梢天生带着一丝媚而不妖的笑意，此刻即使是怕极了，那淡淡笑意也未曾消散，仿佛此生都不会从他脸上散去。纤细瘦小的身体里，似乎蕴藏着无穷的……野心。  
只一眼，温若寒心下便已了然——  
怎的这帮姓金的，即便是个野的，也生得这般娇俏。

“滚。”

 

自那日起，孟瑶在不夜仙都最最热闹繁华之处跪足了七天七夜。  
他知道，只消往那里一跪，无需任何人多言，围观耻笑殴打凌辱不请自来，待到第七日，他肋骨都断了两根。然而他并不怪谁，甚至觉得庆幸——历朝历代，门阀世家从来都是这样的地方。  
他也不知自己何时有了这般神勇，竟敢在金光善踏入不夜仙都那日，将研为粉末的媚药混入温若寒寝殿之内所焚龙涎香粉之中。  
娼妓之子，这种功夫自然是做惯做熟，手到擒来。  
金光善，你当日如何折辱欺骗孟诗，我便要亲眼看看，你在温若寒的胯下是如何做了个十足的婊子。

七日后。夜半。  
“小子，你这玲珑心思若能用对地方，我倒不是不可留你。”  
“多……多谢宗主开恩！孟瑶万死不辞！”

 

纵使岐山温氏倾轧仙门百家，至少温若寒从未侮辱过孟瑶，至少下令让人把孟瑶从金麟台最顶上一脚踹到最底下的人，从来不是温若寒。

 

________

 

*《金瓶梅》


End file.
